


Пять раз, когда Стайлз видел член Дерека, и один раз, когда Дерек этим воспользовался

by Tasha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tasha/pseuds/Tasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Дерек был летающей головой с одним лицом. Точно.</em> или как неожиданное подглядывание может изменить жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять раз, когда Стайлз видел член Дерека, и один раз, когда Дерек этим воспользовался

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Times Stiles Sees Derek's Dick and One Time Derek Does Something About It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/904573) by [lizzehboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzehboo/pseuds/lizzehboo). 



> I'd like to say thank you to the author - lizzehboo!! Your fic is awesome, I had a great time while translating it.

**1\. В ванной, пахнущей женским шампунем.**

\- У меня все заживает, Стайлз. Выметайся отсюда.

Голос Дерека прозвучал жестко и раздраженно, что, в общем-то, было вполне обычно, поэтому Стайлз давно перестал обращать на это внимание. Этот голос окружил их, отражаясь от кафельных стен ванной комнаты, смешиваясь с шумом гудящего открытого крана в душе. 

\- Эй, это ты появился у меня на пороге и залил кровью весь ковер. Я не собираюсь шататься по дому, ожидая, когда ты протянешь ноги в моей ванной. Как, по-твоему, это будет выглядеть? Не хорошо, Дерек. Не хорошо.

\- Твой отец - шериф.

\- Верно, что все только ухудшает. Кроме того, ты выглядел потрепанно. Я здесь лишь для того, чтобы быть уверенным, что ты благополучно справишься с мытьем.

\- Мой герой, - саркастично протянул Дерек, и Стайлз живо представил, как тот закатил глаза. - Я выживу. Более того, можем даже поспорить, что я останусь в сознании. - В наступившем молчании Дерек ждал, когда парень уйдет, но Стайлз так и остался сидеть на столешнице у раковины, болтая ногами. - Я лишь попросил тебя принести мне одежду. Ты же оставлял меня без присмотра, пока ходил за ней. Думаю, я могу принять душ без посторонней помощи.

\- Никуда не пойду, Дерек. Слишком много жутких вещей произошло с каждым из нас.

\- То есть ты никак не можешь оставить прошлое в прошлом. Я это понимаю, - голос Дерека прозвучал… ну, Стайлз подумал, что если бы человек мог голосом выделять слова курсивом, они бы звучали именно так. – Но все равно выметайся, пока я не вырвал тебе горло…

\- Собственными зубами, ага, я это уже слышал.

Дерек рыкнул из-за занавески. Тяжело вздохнув, Стайлз откинулся на зеркало.

\- Я могу сделать тебе больно. Мне кажется, тебе нужно об этом напомнить.

\- Ты очень хорош в угрозах.

Дерек что-то неразборчиво проворчал и замер.

\- Это женский шампунь.

\- Что?

\- Это, - повторил Дерек, высунув руку из-за занавески, сжимая флакон, - это шампунь для женщин.

\- И что? – покачал головой Стайлз. – Я не могу любить «Ози»? Он приятно пахнет, к тому же после него мои волосы становятся шелковистыми.

\- И кондиционер? – скептично спросил Дерек, словно подготавливая себя к тому, что будет насмехаться над Стайлзом до конца своей жизни.

И это… эй, это тоже не было чем-то новым, поэтому…

\- От него волосы мягкие. Людям нравятся мягкие волосы, Дерек.

\- И откуда ты это можешь знать?

\- Это было грубо, - фыркнул Стайлз. – воспользуйся этим чертовым шампунем и убирайся из моего душа, чувак. Не хочу быть тебе нянькой весь день. 

\- Я _уже предлагал тебе уйти._  

Стайлз задумчиво закусил губу, потому что Дерек был прав. Но он не просто так торчал здесь, надеясь, что с Дереком все в порядке. Он просто… ладно, может быть, он был немного эгоистичен. Куча плохого действительно _произошла_ за последнее время, и он не хотел бы оказаться тем, кто не помог в трудную минуту. Он устал от смертей. Так что, может, он и беспокоился излишне. Ему было наплевать. 

\- Ладно, может, мне больше нечем заняться, - он попытался придумать отмазку. – Я в том смысле… почему тебя так заботит, что я здесь? Ты хочешь подрочить, выстанывая мое имя в занавеску? В этом дело? 

\- Я заставлю _тебя_  стонать в занавеску, - проворчал Дерек, и Стайлз знал. Он _знал_ , что это должно было означать угрозу. Он _знал это_. Но… Но. 

Но сами слова… 

Как они прозвучали. 

Как. 

Дерек. 

Слова. 

Стайлз засмеялся до того, как Дерек смог себя поправить, до него донесся сдавленный злой взрык, хорошо слышный даже сквозь шум льющейся воды. Но Стайлз попросту не мог остановиться. От смеха уже болел живот и слезились глаза, потому что, _черт возьми, это было охренеть как смешно_. 

\- Стайлз… - рявкнул Дерек, и в этот раз определенно с угрозой в голосе. Стайлз сполз со столешницы и свернулся на полу, сжимая заболевшие ребра, безуспешно пытаясь успокоиться. – Стайлз, твою мать, прекращай смеяться. Это была угроза, придурок. 

Наконец, Стайлз затих и, поднявшись с пола, выдохнул. 

\- Ты прав, Дерек. Ты прав. Извини. Хочешь меня наказать за это? Может быть, даже отшлепать? Сказать насколько я был _плохим, очень плохим мальчиком_? – он выдал самое ребячливое хихиканье, на которое был способен, после чего Дерек гневно распахнул занавеску. 

С него текло, мелкие ручейки воды прочерчивали линии по его груди и животу, скатываясь ниже по жестким контурам его бедер. Глаза Стайлза против воли проследили весь путь капель. 

И Стайлз уставился на его большое, длинное и, может быть, немного пугающее… 

Лицо. 

Его глаза метнулись наверх. 

Ага. Лицо. 

Он смотрел ему в лицо. Лицо. Лицо. Лицо. 

Лицо. 

Только лицо. Дерек был летающей головой с одним лицом. Точно. 

Он не видел ничего кроме лица. 

И он превратился в заикающееся нечто только из-за лица. 

Лицо. 

Сколько раз Стайлзу нужно было повторить слово _лицо_ , прежде чем запомнить это? Он не был уверен. 

Оно вообще _настоящее_? 

Стайлз мотнул головой. 

О, мой _Бог_. 

Стайлз еще раз мотнул головой. Дерек схватился за полотенце, выражение его лица со злого сменилось на недоуменное. 

\- У тебя судороги? Мне стоит начинать волноваться? – по его голосу было слышно, что он ни грамма не обеспокоен. 

\- Лицо! – выкрикнул Стайлз. Что, конечно же, не добавило ясности. Потому что Дерек не знал, что творилось у него в голове, и, кажется, не осознал, что Стайлз только что увидел его… лицо. Так что этот выкрик определенно не помог. 

Ну, по крайней мере, он выдал _лицо_  вместо… 

\- Стайлз? – Дерек вопросительно приподнял бровь, злость внезапно куда-то схлынула под напором кое-чего поинтереснее. Кроме того, Стайлз, возможно, выглядел так, словно его хватил удар, что, несомненно, привело бы Дерека в восторг. 

\- Знаешь что? У тебя все хорошо. То есть. Ты в порядке. Ты… это. Ты. Здоров. Да. Именно. Тебе не нужна моя помощь. Я, наверное. Я пойду. Так что… 

Стайлз развернулся на пятках и вывалился за дверь, довольно драматично при этом спотыкнувшись, потому что… - _Чтобы Стайлз хоть раз мог эффектно покинуть помещение?! Да никогда._  - А Дерек так и остался стоять там, наблюдая за ним через дверь в ванную, с белым махровым полотенцем вокруг его… лица. 

Черт.

* * *

**2\. В пространстве между его ладонями**

 - Скотт, - начал Стайлз со всей не присущей ему серьезностью. Это заставило Скотта собраться, выражение его лица тут же сменилось на героически-самоотверженное, и, перегнувшись через стол, он посмотрел Стилински в глаза. Отчего оставшаяся часть фразы Стайлза прозвучала просто кошмарно: 

\- … мне очень нужно увидеть твой член. 

Скотт от неожиданности разломил карандаш. 

\- Что? 

\- Ничего такого. Мне просто нужно. Ну, знаешь… увидеть его. Считай это проверкой нашей дружбы. 

\- Стайлз… - на мгновение Скотт завис с открытым ртом. Он лишился дара речи. Наконец, он ответил твердым: - Нет. 

Прозвенел звонок, и они направились в раздевалку. 

\- Знаешь, это не будет выглядеть странно, - начал спорить Стайлз, не желая отказываться от своей идеи. - Ведь для лучших друзей обычное дело - видеть друг друга голыми, Скотт. Такое часто случается. 

\- Разве? – Скотт крайне сомневался. – Что-то я так не думаю. 

\- Точно тебе говорю. В смысле… Девушки постоянно ходят со своими лучшими подругами в ванную. 

\- Не за тем, чтобы смотреть на себя _голых_ , Стайлз. 

\- Хм. Странно. Я бы именно так и сделал. 

\- Это ты _пытаешься сделать сейчас_ , - Скотт остановился перед дверью в раздевалку, пропуская остальных членов команды по лакроссу внутрь, пока они не остались одни. – Я точно буду жалеть о своем вопросе. Но почему, Стайлз? Почему ты вдруг так заинтересовался моим членом? 

Стайлз нервно усмехнулся. По крайней мере, _начало_  его объяснения прозвучало уверенно. 

\- Просто хочу увидеть. Ну, знаешь… Насколько. Он. Большой. 

Скотт охренел. Сильно. 

\- _Зачем_?! 

\- Для… ну… сравнительных целей. То есть… Скотт, разве не странно, что я _не_ видел его до сих пор? В смысле, парни… они сравнивают. Они меряются. Они проводят бои на мечах. 

\- Я… я даже не знаю, как реагировать на это, - пробормотал Скотт. - _Бои на мечах_? 

\- Скотт, ты прожил столько времени абсолютно неинформированным. 

\- О да, мой лучший друг – псих. От меня явно хорошо укрыли информацию об этом. – Он закатил глаза. – Стайлз, я уверен, что с размером твоего члена все в полном порядке, понятно? Конец дискуссии.

\- Но если мой член нормального размера, тогда у Дерека чертов монстр… 

\- Что? 

\- Что? – эхом повторил Стайлз, потому что это все, что он мог сделать после того, как ляпнул фразу, которую до жути хотел бы вернуть назад… физически. Протянуть руку, выхватить слова пальцами из воздуха, засунуть их обратно в рот и проглотить. 

Слишком поздно. 

Наступившая тишина была оглушающей. 

\- Что ж, ладно, - Скотт поднял руки и, не проронив больше ни слова, ловко прошмыгнул в раздевалку, как будто если он уйдет из коридора, то эта фраза останется здесь, словно он ее никогда и не слышал. 

\- Скотт. Ско-о-о-о-от, - простонал Стайлз, последовав за ним. – Не бросай меня-я-я-я. 

Скотт не разговаривал с ним весь оставшийся день. И Стайлз в некоторой степени заслужил это. Скотту нужно было время, чтобы принять мысль, что Стайлз видел у альфы… 

Как ни прискорбно, но Стайлз больше уже не мог пользоваться такой удачной подменой как _лицо_. Но он хотел хотя бы объясниться. Потому что сказать своему лучшему другу, что видел член другого мужчины, было не лучшим началом разговора, если он собирался попросить посмотреть и на член Скотта. Или на чей-либо еще, на самом-то деле. 

Так что, может б ыть, Стайлз и чувствовал себя немного неуверенно. Ему было все равно. Он просто хотел сравнить. Что если это было частью обращения, и ко всем прочим обязательным признакам оборотня прилагалось и появление супер-большого «достоинства»? Стайлз мог бы пересмотреть свое отношение к укусу, если бы это было правдой. Может быть. 

Скорее всего, нет. 

Но Стайлз подумал, что никогда не узнает, если не увидит хозяйство Скотта. Или Айзека. Но учитывая, как «хорошо» прошел разговор со Скоттом, он крайне сомневался, что реакция Айзека на его просьбу будет чем-либо отличаться. Хотя с другой стороны, у Айзека всегда было такое выражение лица, словно он хотел залезть к каждому в штаны, так что может быть… 

К счастью, Скотт решил поговорить с ним во время перерыва, до того как Стайлз смог сорваться вслед за Айзеком. 

\- Ладно, я не… По правде говоря, я совершенно не хочу знать об этом, но я должен спросить. _Как_ ты мог увидеть… его? 

Стайлз знал, что любопытство возьмет верх над его другом. Он знал это. 

Ну, может, и не знал. Но да. 

\- Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, - немедленно пояснил Стилински. – В смысле, не то, что бы я знаю, о чем ты думаешь… 

\- Стайлз. 

\- Как бы там ни было. Ты же знаешь, что он подрался с какими-то бетами, пытавшимися оспорить его статус альфы на этой территории. И он был… в порядке, я думаю. Но ему был нужен душ, так что он воспользовался моим. А после всех сумасшедших событий, которые с нами произошли, думаю, я решил за ним приглядеть, ну знаешь… убедиться, что он не умер или что-то подобное. 

\- В душе? – Скотт был изумлен от этого признания не меньше Дерека, но в его глазах можно было разглядеть искорки жалости. Потому что он понимал его намного лучше. Как-никак именно вместе со Скоттом они чуть не сгорели заживо. Именно такой должна быть настоящая дружба. – О’кей, думаю, я могу это понять. Твой мозг порой работает весьма странно. Продолжай. 

\- Ну и мы стали спорить… 

\- Как всегда. 

\- Точно. Мы начали спорить, и потом он психанул и со всей дури дернул занавеску, и я просто… увидел это, - Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. – Я не собирался смотреть. Да и видно было всего лишь секунду. Но я увидел его. 

\- Ладно, подожди. Ты увидел его случайно. И теперь ты сходишь с ума, потому что… 

\- Потому что он был… он был огромным, Скотт. Огромным, как в порно или типа того. 

Скотт сложил ладони вместе и стал медленно разводить их в стороны, обозначая размер. И чем дольше не останавливал его Стайлз, тем шире распахивались от ужаса его глаза. 

\- Стоп, - произнес Стайлз. – Практически такой. 

Скотт посмотрел на расстояние между своими ладонями и поднял от удивления брови. 

\- Да ты врешь, - недоверчиво выдал он. 

Ну, по крайней мере, Стайлз теперь знал, что он не самый большой фрик. 

\- Не-а. 

И тогда Скотт сказал то, чем напомнил Стайлзу, почему он действительно являлся его лучшим другом. 

\- О‘кей, мне нужно увидеть _это_  собственными глазами.

* * *

**3\. В клубе, перебрав лишнего**  

\- Нам обязательно было привлекать к этому Айзека? 

\- Да, обязательно, - непринужденно ответил Скотт. – Потому что Дерек никогда не согласится встретиться _с нами_  где бы то ни было. 

\- Ладно, в этом ты прав. Но обязательно ему было из всех людей притаскивать с собой Кору? Она вообще знает о… - Стайлз на секунду замолчал и шепотом закончил: - _Миссии_? 

\- У меня волчий слух, придурок, - заметила Кора и совершенно по-дерековски закатила глаза, так сильно, что Стайлз ожидал, что они вывалятся из глазниц. – И прекращайте говорить шифровками. Я прекрасно осведомлена о том, насколько сильно вы хотите увидеть член моего брата. Зачем? Я не знаю. Но будет забавно посмотреть, как он станет вас душить. 

\- Мне не кажется, что нам следует ей доверять, - запуганно пробормотал Стайлз. Может, он и перестал бояться Дерека (или, по крайней мере, он не боялся его _по большей части_ , на данный момент Стилински пугала лишь одна _определенная_ часть Дерека), но Кора до сих пор казалась ему довольно опасной. 

\- Это хорошо. Не верь. Не доверяй никому, – прошипела Кора, словно наставляя их. – Я не совсем понимаю, почему вы трое все так усложнили. Не задумывались над тем, чтобы просто _спросить_ Дерека? 

\- Тебе не _стоит_  о чем-либо спрашивать Дерека. Разве ты не знаешь своего брата? – возразил Стайлз. 

\- На самом деле нет, не знаю, - бесцветно отозвалась Кора, бросив на Стайлза такой убийственный взгляд, что Стилински отшатнулся. – Спасибо за напоминание. 

\- Прости, - извинился Стайлз, ощущая себя немного виноватым. 

Айзек сидел на диване напротив них, купаясь в пурпурных отблесках висящей неподалеку лампы. Поигрывая вином в бокале, он выглядел как самый богатый засранец из когда-либо существовавших. Вместе со своими шарфами и свитерами. Пф-ф-ф. Скотт устроился рядом с ним, нервно постукивая пальцами по обивке. Было заметно, как с каждой минутой ему становилось все более неуютно. На столе перед ним стояла запотевшая бутылка пива. 

Клуб не начал еще даже разогреваться. Было еще слишком рано, если полночь можно было назвать ранним временем. Люди постепенно собирались, но помещение было пока еще относительно тихим. Стайлз бросил взгляд на свое поддельное удостоверение личности, лежащее в кошельке, немного впечатленный тем, что их пропустили внутрь и продали спиртное без лишних вопросов. Дэнни знал нужного парня. Дэнни был великолепен. Если быть честным, скорее всего, Дэнни и _был_ тем самым парнем, но не хотел светить свое имя на случай, если их поймает полиция. Учитывая то, что отец Стайлза был шерифом? Да, опасная затея. Как _Голодные игры_  опасная. Но плевать. 

\- Итак, Дерек точно появится? – спросил Стайлз. 

\- Да, он появится, - отозвался Айзек. – Если не ради меня, то абсолютно точно ради сестры. Находящейся здесь. Вместе со мной. 

\- Я здесь не с тобой. 

\- Я это знаю. А он нет. 

\- Нет, знает, - Кора скрестила ноги так, что ее юбка задралась до бедер. – Вы, парни, действительно думаете, что он такой тупой? 

\- Нет, но он чертовски сильно тебя опекает, - возразил Айзек, лениво потягивая вино. 

\- Прекрати уже, - Кора отобрала у него бокал и поставила его на стол. – Ты выглядишь полным засранцем. 

\- Правда, - влез в разговор Стайлз, махнув рукой в сторону Айзека. – Чувак, тебе стоит завязывать с образом злодея из бондианы. 

\- Он действительно похож, - произнес Дерек прямо за спиной у Стайлза, подскочившего со своего места от испуга. 

Чем незамедлительно воспользовался Хейл, скользнув на диван поближе к своей сестре. 

\- Привет, - поздоровался он. – Не хочешь поведать, почему я здесь? 

\- Хей, - пискнул Стилински, уставившись Дереку прямо в лицо (в этот раз на самом деле в лицо, чтоб вы знали), - начальник. – Иногда Стайлз выдавал такие отстойные фразы, что сам удивлялся, как он умудрялся существовать в каком-либо социуме. Может, ему стоило свалить в лес и жить среди дикой природы, но потом он напомнил себе, что несколько представителей этой самой дикой природы в данный момент пялились на него, а были они в модном клубе неподалеку от Лос-Анжелеса. 

\- Стайлз посчитал, что будет неплохо, если мы немного расслабимся, - объяснила Кора, сваливая на него всю вину, что было крайне несправедливо, потому что нельзя сказать, что это была целиком и полностью его идея. 

Ладно, может быть, это была его идея. Было довольно-таки тяжело придумать способ незаметно посмотреть на чей-то член.

Протащить в клуб алкоголь, смешанный с аконитом, было еще сложнее, но Стайлз справился и с этим. 

\- Серьезно? - отозвался Дерек, подозрительно поглядывая на нервничающего Стилински, усевшегося рядом с ним. 

\- Ага, серьезно, - усмехнулся Стайлз. – Чем будешь травиться, Хейл? 

\- Ничем, - вежливо отбрил его Дерек. – Я не пьянею, помнишь? 

\- Ну, по крайней мере, тебе должно что-то нравиться на вкус. 

Дерек бросил взгляд на стоящий на столе стакан Стайлза, уже на половину пустой, с медленно растворяющимся в алкоголе льдом. 

\- Виски со льдом? Ты не производил впечатление любителя виски. 

\- Ну, виски – единственное, что отец всегда держит дома, - ответил Стайлз. – Единственное, что я пробовал пить. 

\- Тогда бурбон с колой, - решил Дерек. – И ты должен это попробовать. 

Кора ухмыльнулась в свой стакан с чистым ромом, о таком содержимом Стайлз, разумеется, понятия не имел. 

– Вот, - внезапно произнесла она, - попробуй. 

Стайлз взял ее стакан и принюхался. Рискованное дело. Он отхлебнул, и спиртное, горькое и крепкое, огнем обожгло ему горло. Он закашлялся и со слезами на глазах вернул стакан Коре. Дерек от души забавлялся этой сценой. 

\- Это… это просто чудовищно, - выдохнул Стайлз. 

\- Виски немногим лучше, - возразил Дерек. – Не можешь осилить глоток Капитана Моргана. 

\- Дерек, не унижай меня. Это Сейлор Джерри. Кроме того, он пьет виски со _льдом_. Не самый мужественный вариант. Впрочем, ты сам пьешь бурбон с колой. 

\- Именно так его пьют все нормальные люди, - саркастично заметил Дерек. 

\- Да, но мы никогда не были нормальными, - Кора залпом осушила стакан и затем с усмешкой посмотрела на Стайлза. – Думаю, Стилински со мной согласится, правда? Он постоянно тусуется со всеми этими _ошибками природы_. 

Вот теперь Стайлза реально пробрало от страха. И на вполне законных основаниях. Потому что интонация, с которой это было произнесено, _сводила с ума_. Стайлз тяжело сглотнул. 

\- Ага, ну, я не жалуюсь. 

\- Скотт, ты так ничего и не произнес. О чем задумался? – Кора отрывалась на них по полной. Похоже, лишь Дерек не осознавал, что она держит их всех за яйца своей нежной, бледной ручкой. – Тебя что-то беспокоит? 

Все это время Скотт пялился на Дерека. Но это было нормально, потому что Стайлз занимался тем же самым. Просто Скотту ни хрена не удавалось быть незаметным. 

\- Не-а, - непринужденно отозвался Скотт. 

Когда принесли заказ Дерека, Кора попросила еще рома. Дерек сделал глоток и поставил стакан на стол. 

\- Хочешь попробовать? – спросил он, указывая на свой алкоголь. 

\- Э-э-э… конечно, - согласился Стайлз, забирая стакан. 

Заметив появившуюся возможность, Скотт «случайно» спихнул свою бутылку с пивом Дереку на колени. 

\- У-у-у-пс! 

\- Ай, Скотт, какого черта! – раздраженно рыкнул Хейл, вскакивая с дивана и отряхиваясь. – Не думаешь, что тебе хоть иногда стоит пользоваться своими рефлексами? Господи… – С этими словами он ушел приводить себя в порядок в туалет. 

Тем временем Стайлз одним глотком ополовинил содержимое стакана Дерека, затем долив его особым аконитовым алкоголем, изготовленным Лидией. К моменту, когда Дерек вернулся, Стайлза сильно повело. К тому же он чувствовал себя ужасным человеком. 

\- Все это так глупо, - произнесла Кора, допивая свой стакан. – Как себя чувствуешь, Стилински? 

\- Замечательно, - соврал Стайлз. Говорил он явно медленнее обычного. Айзек потянулся к своему бокалу, но Стилински шлепнул его по руке. – Айзек, хорош выебываться. В клубах не пьют вино. Его пьют в коктейль-барах. 

\- Ты немного пьян, - заметил Айзек, едва ли этим обеспокоившись. Он все равно пригубил вино. – Видишь ли, Стайлз, я больше не могу напиться, поэтому я предпочитаю ощущать вкус. 

\- То есть, по сути, оно для тебя сейчас как виноградный сок? - откликнулся Скотт. 

\- В целом, да. Что? Я не могу любить виноградный сок? 

\- Сок дешевле алкоголя, - добавил Дерек, без усилий делая глубокий глоток из своего стакана. – Мы все знаем, что ты заказал вино лишь для того, чтобы картинно болтать им в бокале. 

Айзек слегка покраснел и, нахмурившись, спросил в пустоту: 

\- И почему я здесь? 

Стайлз решил, что это самая неловкая ситуация, в которой они оказывались за последнее время. Основная проблема была связана с гениталиями Дерека, Кора от души наслаждалась представлением, а Стайлз действительно несколько перебрал, чтобы продолжать осуществление своего плана. 

Но с другой стороны, он был достаточно пьян, чтобы все равно продолжать. Чертов легкий вес. Он знал об этом. Да пошло все. Музыка становилась более зажигательной, и танцпол стал медленно заполняться извивающимися телами. Стайлз наблюдал за ними из-под полуопущенных ресниц, продолжая пить, хотя знал, что этого ему делать не следует. Но пьяный Стайлз предпочитал быть еще пьянее. 

\- Как он успел так быстро набраться, пока я отходил? – спросил Дерек, настороженно разглядывая Стайлза. 

\- Без понятия, - соврала Кора. Стайлз почти ожидал, что она скажет правду, но, кажется, мысль о том, чтобы солгать, оказалась для нее более привлекательной. – Айзек, почему бы нам не потанцевать? 

\- Я с этим не согласен, - начал было возмущаться Дерек, но замолчал, удивленный тем, как заплетался его язык. 

\- Именно поэтому я решила спросить у него. 

\- Знаешь, вообще-то я довольно хорошо танцую, - начал Айзек, все еще немного ошарашенный ее предложением, но Кора схватила его за руку и потащила за собой. 

Стайлз задумался, почему Кора и Лидия не ладили. Наверное, это было даже к лучшему. В противном случае они бы давно завоевали весь мир. Дерек мутным взглядом сверлил свой почти пустой стакан, потом в конце концов заметил уставившегося на него Стайлза. 

\- Что? – недоуменно нахмурился Хейл. 

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами, потому что он действительно не знал, что делать дальше. Кроме как, может быть, осуществлять свой план. Даже если его мозг и не работает на полную. 

\- Не знаю, чувак. Мы должны потанцевать. Ты хочешь танцевать? Скотт, пойдем танцевать с Дереком. 

\- Что? – скривился Скотт. Стайлз вспомнил, что за столом единственным трезвым на данный момент был Скотт. 

Стилински схватил Дерека за руку и потянул его с дивана. Хейл споткнулся. Он на самом деле споткнулся. 

По какой-то причине это принесло удовлетворение. Даже будучи пьяным, Стайлз мог оценить это. Оборотни пережили кучу всякого дерьма. Стайлз подумал, что им следовало бы почаще напиваться. Он напряженно уставился на Скотта, придерживая Дерека. 

\- Скотт, идем же. 

\- Почему ты пытаешься уговорить Скотта потанцевать с нами? – еле выговорил Дерек, выдыхая Стайлзу в лоб, и стараясь принять устойчивое положение. 

\- Потому что он мне не верит, - ответил Стайлз излишне пьяно и слегка громче, чем было нужно. Скотт запаниковал и начал махать руками, пытаясь заставить того замолчать. – Ему придется подойти очень близко, чтобы он смог _узнать_. 

\- Узнать о чем? 

\- Стайлз, вообще-то Дерек не в курсе плана… - начал было Скотт, потянувшись к Стилински, чтобы оттащить друга от Хейла. 

\- Не-е-е-е-ет, - простонал Стайлз, закинув руки Дереку на шею и продолжая покачиваться под музыку. 

Он случайно потерся о Дерека и почувствовал _это_. О, Боже, он его почувствовал. Кажется, Дерек глухо застонал. 

\- Боже… - Стайлз отшатнулся от него, спотыкаясь о ножку стола. - Мне нужно еще выпить, - невнятно произнес он. 

\- Мне кажется, тебе достаточно, - осторожно заметил Скотт. 

Стайлз вернул себя в вертикальное положение, земля слегка качалась под его ногами. Он расплылся в улыбке. 

\- Не, чувак. У меня все классно. У меня все фантастически офигенно. Потанцуй с Дереком. 

\- Сам танцуй с Дереком, - отказался Скотт, и это было абсолютно не по плану и крайне не честно. 

\- Я уже знаю, как выглядит его член! – выкрикнул Стайлз. 

На них стали оборачиваться люди. Скотт обмер от страха. Дерек был пьян, но не настолько пьян, чтобы не заметить, что стал центром внимания. 

\- Что? – спросил он, и Стайлз не смог прочитать выражение его лица. 

\- Мне нужно в туалет, - объявил Стилински и, спотыкаясь на ходу, растворился в толпе. 

\- Не сбегай на самом интересном! – разъяренно крикнул Скотт. – Стайлз, тащи свою задницу назад! 

Он потянул Дерека с собой вслед за Стайлзом, втолкнув его в туалет. За стеной оглушительно грохотала музыка. Дерек со стоном прислонился к холодной кафельной стене. 

\- Стайлз, зачем было кричать во все горло о нашем плане? – зло прошипел Скотт, при этом сильно краснея, хотя единственным девственником в помещении был Стайлз. 

\- Покажи ему свой член! – выкрикнул Стайлз вместо ответа, и его слова эхом разнеслись по туалету. Когда эхо достигло ушей Стайлза, он понял, что именно ляпнул. 

По-настоящему понял. 

О-о-у. Вау. Стайлзу больше не наливать. 

Дерек рассмеялся. Он на самом деле засмеялся. В буквальном смысле этого слова. И этот его приступ смеха очень сильно пугал, потому что Дерек так не смеялся. Никогда. Серьезно никогда. 

\- Хорошо, - ответил он. 

И это согласие напугало еще больше. Стайлз чувствовал, как алкоголь испаряется из его крови, он моментально протрезвел, когда Дерек расстегнул молнию. Он старался не думать о том, как его рот наполняется слюной от открывшегося вида.

* * *

**4\. В лесу за рекой, но не по дороге к бабушке**  

Они дрались с бетами. Ну… Дерек дрался с бетами. Стайлз, по большей части, прятался в кустах, потому что его соперники были слегка, совсем чуть-чуть сильнее его, и он пытался придумать лучший способ победить это неожиданно появившееся гребаное стадо. 

Да, он прекрасно знал, что они не _стадо_ , а _стая_ , но к черту определения. Прямо сейчас это было не важно. Стайлз не мог с уверенностью сказать, как они отделились от Скотта и Айзека, и он был крайне удивлен тем, что никто не заметил толпу оборотней, нагрянувшую в Бикон-Хиллс, но так или иначе, это были уже свершившиеся факты, и ломать голову особого смысла не имело. Стилински пригнулся, когда Дерека отбросило в дерево, которое, треснув от удара, разлетелось в щепки. 

Че-е-ерт. 

Че-е-ерт. Черт. Че-е-ерт. 

Эти парни были круты. А Хейл к тому же мучился от похмелья, так что он явно был не в лучшей форме. И к счастью, он ничего не помнил о прошлом вечере. В отличие от Скотта. Скотт никогда не забудет. Как и Стайз.

\- Дерек! Ты в порядке? 

Хейл застонал из кучи щепок, еще недавно бывших деревом, тяжело сел, вытряхивая мусор из волос. Все порезы кровоточили, но они хоть и медленно, но уже затягивались. 

\- Жить буду, - проворчал он, распрямляя пальцы, на которых тотчас вылезли когти. 

\- О’кей, может, нам стоит найти Скотта и Айзека и сгруппироваться? Может быть? Как тебе такая идея? 

Дерек сплюнул кровь, совершенно его игнорируя. 

\- Дерек. Давай не будем бездумно бросаться в драку. Это _никогда ни к чему хорошему тебя не приводило!_  

\- Стайлз, _заткнись_! – раздраженно оборвал его Дерек, приготовившись к атаке. Кое-где у него из кожи всё ещё торчали щепки. Ой, фу-у-у. 

\- Дерек, _нет!_  – запротестовал Стайлз и, схватив Хейла за воротник куртки, рванул вглубь леса, таща альфу за собой. – Нам нужно перегрупприроваться! 

\- Отпусти! – Дерек отвесил Стайлзу подзатыльник, от чего тот свалился на землю и выпустил чёртову куртку. 

\- Нет! – Стайлз уцепился за ноги Хейла, обхватив его руками вокруг колен и повалив на землю. – Ты недостаточно быстро восстанавливаешься, чтобы драться с ними прямо сейчас и… 

Он поднял взгляд и оказался лицом к лицу с ширинкой Дерека. Точнее он практически уткнулся в нее носом. Дерек потрясенно уставился на него. Эти узкие джинсы не оставляли простора воображению. По правде говоря, сейчас Стайлз совершенно не понимал, как он мог раньше, до той злосчастной сцены в душе, не заметить, насколько хорошо оснащён Дерек. С другой стороны, не то что бы он обращал на это внимание. _Совершенно, совершенно_  не обращал. Стайлз бездумно облизнул губы, его глаза скользнули вверх, пересекаясь взглядом с Дереком. Стилински был ошарашен и, может быть, слегка… или не слегка… возбужден. И это совершенно не из-за того, что он думал об одном конкретном мужском члене уже три дня. Дерек запустил пальцы в волосы Стайлза. У Стайлза дрогнуло сердце, и он почувствовал, как дернулся член, и в этот момент Дерек дернул его за волосы, резко отстраняя его голову от себя. 

\- Ой-ой-ой! – завопил Стайлз, когда Дерек поднялся на ноги, не отпуская при этом волосы Стайлза, принуждая его тоже подняться на ноги. 

\- Нанюхался? – прорычал Дерек, _наконец-то_  отпуская его. – Господи Боже, Стайлз. 

\- Я… Что? – Стайлз очень хотел бы обратить все это в шутку. Очень сильно хотел бы. Но у него во рту все пересохло, и Стилински совершенно не хотел думать почему. Джинсы стали невыносимо неудобными. Дерек просто стоял, разглядывая его и ожидая ответа. 

\- Ты проторчал там ужасающе долго, - подтолкнул его Дерек. 

\- Я… ну… не знал… что делать. 

\- Знаешь, не так уж много вариантов развития событий в ситуации, когда твое лицо тычется мне в ширинку, - начал раздражаться Хейл. 

Стайлз покраснел. 

\- О’кей, это моя ошибка. Не каждый день я оказываюсь лицом к лицу с чьим-то членом. Может, хватит?! 

Дерек хотел было сказать что-то еще, но на них из-за деревьев вылетел бета, и Хейлу пришлось отложить разговор на потом. 

Может быть, до никогда. 

Никогда Стайлза бы устроило. 

* * *

**5\. В мире фантазий, самом счастливом месте на земле**  

Айзек был засранцем, но, очевидно, ему не особо нравилось, когда его так называли. 

Стайлз понятия не имел, как Айзек смог достать фото Дерека в одних лишь плотно обтягивающих боксерах, но он как-то умудрился это сделать втайне от Хейла. 

И он расклеил его по всей комнате Стайлза в качестве какой-то особо заёбистой мести. Он даже оставил записку, на случай если до Стайлза вдруг не дойдет.

_Как тебе вкус этого вина, Стилински? Довыебывался?_

_Айзек_

Йяху-у-у...! Дружба.

Стайлз оборвал их со злостью, притворившись, что не пялился на фото дольше необходимого. Потому что Дерек совершенно не был похож на модель от Аберкромби-энд-Фитч. Если не считать того, что в таком виде он, определенно, выглядел как модель. И это было очень-очень несправедливо. Стайлз долго стоял посреди своей спальни, уставившись на одну из фотографий, которую сжимал в руке. Айзек был таким козлом. Он даже сделал снимок в черно-белых тонах, придав ему художественное очарование и прочую дрянь. Словно он не собирался использовать его, чтобы помучить Стайлза. 

Словно Стайлз не думал о подобном виде Дерека в последние дни. 

Уф-уф-уф… 

Выглядеть так каждый день… это должно считаться преступлением и караться законом… 

Стайлз судорожно сглотнул и, смяв фотографию, выкинул ее в мусорную корзину к остальным копиям. Ему было нужно в душ. 

Несомненно. 

Расслабившись под теплыми струями воды, ласкающими его кожу, Стайлз позволил своим мыслям некоторую вольность. И, может быть, рукам тоже. 

Да, совершенно несправедливо, что Дерек оказался таким привлекательным. Впрочем, его жизнь была далеко не идеальной, так что красивое лицо и подтянутое тело вряд ли стоили всех тех смертей и разрушений. Стайлзу стало интересно, каким был Дерек в счастливые моменты своей жизни, когда он выстанывал имя в чье-то ухо, царапая жесткими подушечками своих пальцев чью-то кожу. Стайлз закрыл глаза, ощущая призрачные руки, скользящие по его коже, исследующие все впадинки и очерчивающие изгибы его тела. Он представил глаза Дерека, расчетливые и заинтересованные, наблюдающие за ним. Он представил жесткую линию его челюсти и широкий разворот плеч, четкую линию бедра. И… 

Стайлз глухо застонал, скользнув ладонью по члену. Сердце заполошно билось о грудную клетку. Его глаза закатились, и он исчез, потерялся в том, чего на самом деле не существовало. Призрачные руки Дерека были повсюду, Стайлз ощущал тихое дыхание за ухом, и он пробормотал имя Дерека. Раз, второй, третий… 

И когда он кончал, ощущение, что Дерек заключил его в жаркие и удушающие объятия под струями душа, было почти совсем реальным… 

Стайлз почувствовал себя лучше. Виноватым по всем статьям, но лучше. Он мечтал об этом всю неделю и предположил, что выпустить пар будет идеальным решением. Ведь люди дрочат на своих друзей? И это совсем не странно? 

Он оделся, с удовлетворенным вздохом открыл дверь ванной комнаты и… 

Увидел Дерека, сидящего на его подоконнике. 

\- Ты обронил свое удостоверение в лесу, - тихо произнес Дерек, уставившись на него в упор. С совершенно неописуемым ужасом в глазах Стайлз развернулся и закрылся в ванной.

* * *

**и Дерек этим воспользовался**  

Стайлзу нужно было встретиться с ним лицом к лицу. Очень, очень нужно. 

Если не считать того, что он не хотел. От слова совсем. Если бы он мог избегать Дерека до конца своей жизни, он бы с радостью так и поступил, потому что он еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько неловко. А это о многом говорило. Потому что его жизнь на девяносто процентов состояла из неловких моментов и на десять – из унизительных. Но все равно он старался избегать Хейла как мог. Но затем Бикон-Хиллс призвал, и Стайлз был вынужден сделать именно то, чего так тщательно избегал. 

\- У меня есть карта, - тихо произнес Стилински, остановившись у двери, чтобы оставить между собой и Дереком все пространство лофта. 

Дерек перевел глаза со стола на Стайлза, приподняв бровь, когда обратил внимание на громадное расстояние между ними. 

\- Хорошо, - отозвался он, оставаясь на своем месте в ожидании, когда Стилински подойдет ближе. 

\- Ага, так что… - Стайлз аккуратно опустил карту на пол у своих ног и попятился за дверь. 

\- Ты серьезно? – закатив глаза, Дерек подошел к нему. – Стайлз, я не бешенное животное. 

Хейл выглядел искренне разочарованным из-за того, что Стайлз вновь стал его бояться. Чего? Стайлз нервно рассмеялся. 

\- Ха-а-а, я это знаю… ну, то есть большую часть времени ты им не являешься. 

\- Справедливо, - согласился Дерек, склонившись, чтобы подобрать карту с пола, в это же время, подняв голову и бросая на Стайлза взгляд из-под длинных черных ресниц. 

Стайлз не мог спокойно отнестись к такому ракурсу. Он никогда не сможет спокойно относиться к такому ракурсу. 

Он выдохнул. Звук получился тихим, но Дерек его услышал. Стайлз мог судить об этом по неожиданно появившемуся блеску в его глазах, по подергиванию его брови. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил он наконец, словно долго не мог сообразить, как выразить такой простой вопрос. 

Стайлз пожевал губу и немного поспешно кивнул. 

\- Ты уверен? – уголки губ Дерека подрагивали от смеха, насмешка так и рвалась с языка. Он медленно разогнулся, поднимаясь перед Стайлзом словно гребаный греческий Адонис, ожидающий правды. Когда Стайлз так и не сподобился на ответ (кажется, он несколько подвис на разглядывании), Дерек добавил: - Может, тебе нужно в душ? 

Стайлзу очень сильно захотелось ударить Хейла. До дури сильно. Но это подразумевало бы под собой необходимость дотронуться до него и… Ну. Ладно, такой вариант тоже подходил. Стайлз отнесся бы к этому спокойно. Если не считать того, что на самом деле это было совершенно не так. 

Стайлз вдруг вспомнил, что кислород крайне необходим для жизни, сделал судорожный вздох, которым вполне ожидаемо подавился и стал хрипеть и кашлять, пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Естественно он был не в состоянии придумать остроумный ответ, потому что давился кашлем. Дерек терпеливо ждал с мерзкой ухмылкой на губах, не обращая внимания на то, что Стайлз, блядь, _умирал_ , да, в буквальном смысле _умирал_ от унижения. 

Стайлз был абсолютно уверен, что именно это будет записано в его свидетельстве о смерти. Стайлз Стилиски: смерть от унижения. 

\- Тебе нужно искусственное дыхание? – поинтересовался Дерек, сыпя соль на рану. – Ты это сможешь выдержать? 

\- Ятаксильнотебяненавижу… - прохрипел Стайлз, вцепившись пальцами Дереку в плечо, когда перед глазами уже замелькали черные точки. 

\- Хм-м-м, я так не думаю. 

\- Перестань наслаждаться этим, - Стайлз все-таки смог выровнять дыхание, его грудь драматично вздымалась при вздохе, потому что Дерек заслужил мучения от мысли, что Стайлз умирает. Потому что он на самом деле умирал, черт возьми. – Я знаю, что у тебя крайне мало радостей в жизни, но это не дает тебе права наслаждаться за мой счет. 

Дерек закатил глаза. 

\- Дыши, Стайлз. Все нормально. 

\- Чт... – Стайлз так быстро вскинул голову, что чуть было не сломал себе шею. – Что ты подразумеваешь под _нормально_? Я знаю, что ты _всё_  слышал. – Он не собирался отрицать это. Да и вряд ли хоть какая-то отмазка прокатила бы, Дерек все равно бы понял, что он лжёт. 

\- По правде говоря, я _обещал_  тебе, что заставлю тебя стонать в занавеску. В какой-то мере я очень доволен, что исполнил свою угрозу совершенно без усилий с моей стороны. 

Стайлз злобно зыркнул на него и замялся с ответом. Дерек ухмылялся, но смотрел на него со скрытой… нежностью. Странно.

В конце концов, Стайлз снова крикнул, не задумываясь, хотя и давал себе слово больше так не поступать, так как это никогда не приводило ни к чему хорошему. 

\- О, нет. Нет-нет-нет! Даже не начинай свою _“мой член – альфа”_  речь, ладно? Нет. 

Брови Дерека поползли еще выше, он выдохнул, словно пытаясь понять смысл фразы. А потом он начал смеяться. Стайлз уставился на него. 

\- О, мой Бог. Ты, и правда, только что… - Дерек покачал головой. -  _Стайлз_ … - он снова рассмеялся. – Мой член - _альфа_? В самом деле? 

\- Ага, - Стайлз решил не отказываться от своих слов. Потому что иногда ты просто должен принять все последствия сказанного тобой. – У тебя альфа член. Вот, я это произнес. 

Дерек покатывался со смеху, от чего Стайлз почувствовал себя крайне глупым. Но, хей, это было в порядке вещей. Но нет, Дерек не просто смеялся, его сложило от смеха до слез в глазах… 

\- О, Боже, - спустя минуту Хейл смог взять себя в руки. – Наверное, это самое смешное, что я слышал за весь год. 

Стайлз расслышал в его словах определенный оттенок гордости и снова подумал о том, что жизнь Дерека - это далеко не комната смеха. 

\- Я сейчас уйду, - холодно объявил Стайлз. 

\- Нет-нет. Стайлз, прекращаю… - а потом он вдруг положил ладонь Стайлзу на щеку и дразнящее добавил самым хриплым голосом, который смог изобразить: - Но ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я прекратил? 

\- О, мой _Бог_ , ты на самом деле худший человек на свете. Не считая Питера, - Стайлз толкнул Дерека в грудь, но в итоге лишь сам споткнулся. Оказываясь еще ближе. Фактически нос к носу. 

И он практически уставился в лицо Дерека. И не потому что был вынужден. Стайлз просто смотрел ему прямо в глаза. И после сумасшествия прошедшей недели, после всего, что он _видел_ и _представлял_ , от этого… _от этого_  у него перехватило дыхание. 

Стайлз был без понятия, как они дошли до поцелуев. Но он решил не задаваться подобными вопросами. Особенно когда в твоем рту орудует чужой язык. Он застонал в губы Дерека, чувствуя, как жесткая стена впечаталась в спину, когда Хейл толкнул его назад. Стайлз обхватил Дерека ногами, переплетя их у него за спиной, и запустил пальцы ему в волосы. Дерек прервался лишь на секунду, чтобы сдернуть с него футболку, затем снова притянул к себе и свалился вместе с ним на кровать. Матрац оказался намного мягче стены. 

Подождите-ка. Что происходит? 

Это, в самом деле, происходит? 

Дерек провел языком по шее Стайлза, и парень явственно ощутил длинное и твердое нечто, прижатое к его бедру. 

Ага. Это происходит. _Это_  совершенно точно происходит. 

\- Хей, ну-ка подожди секундочку, - прервался Стайлз, ощущая, как его с головы до пят окатывает жаркой волной… радости. – Ты… У тебя встал на меня. На _меня!_ Ха! Меня! 

\- Я думал, это само собой разумеющееся, - пробурчал Дерек, прищуриваясь. 

\- Это так и есть, альфа член! Но на меня! На меня! Ну и кто теперь будет стонать? 

Дерек раздраженно фыркнул. 

\- Мы оба, если ты соизволишь замолчать. 

Стайлз замер. 

\- Ой. 

На следующий день стая собралась вокруг стола, пытаясь решить проблемы с нападающими оборотнями и прочей сумасшедшей фигней, которая происходила в Бикон-Хиллс. Дерек прошел мимо Скотта, и тот поморщился. 

\- Это… это шампунь для женщин?


End file.
